Vodka
by Srta Abracadabra
Summary: Ou: risadinhas irritantemente sensuais na madrugada. PWP. 30Cookies. Depravadamente, para Lady Murder.


**Para **Lady Murder**,  
porque uma garota precisa de doses homeopáticas de caras gostosos, nus e bêbados diárias. E uma autora pode ser depravada quando quiser.**

(o título foi em solidariedade à Nanase Kei, mas a fic também pode ser chamada de _God bless vodka_)

* * *

— Sim, sim, mais um pouco... — Afonso estendeu o copo, sorrindo. Sétimo encheu o copo com a vodka que achara escondida no lugar onde Guilherme supostamente só guardava vinho. Agora, ele, Afonso e Manuel se divertiam à custa da bebida russa que Guilherme deveria ter conseguido numa de suas inúmeras viagens. — Hahaha, essa foi certamente a melhor peça pregada durante o ano. Como será que nosso adorado Guilherme se comportará amanhã, quando não encontrar sua bebida? — e tragou de uma vez todo o conteúdo do copo.

Manuel bem sabia que aquilo não deveria estar sendo feito. Sétimo tinha dezessete anos, por Deus! E Guilherme era o dono daquela maldita empresa, era muito errado estarem no escritório dele à exata uma hora e vinte e cinco minutos da manhã, bebendo a vodka que ele escondia entre os vinhos. Como Sétimo havia encontrado aquilo? E como o garoto aguentava beber aquilo? _Dezessete anos_. Ele deveria estar bebendo Sminorff, no máximo.

Além do mais, o mundo já estava começando a rodar para o senhor Manuel.

Afonso já estava muito bêbado, o rosto levemente avermelhado, a língua embolada e as malditas risadinhas beberronas. Ele sabia que tinha algo errado ali – Sétimo não tinha um irmão que os mataria se descobrisse o que estava acontecendo?

— Sétimo, você... tem certeza de que... poderia estar fazendo isso?

— Tem alguém aqui me impedindo? — Sétimo sorriu, virando mais um copo. Quando três copos vazios bateram na mesa, a garrafa de vodka ainda estava pela metade. Sétimo estava tonto demais e Afonso sentiu-se na obrigação de pegar a garrafa dele e servir, ou então o moleque iria só derramar na mesa. Sétimo sentia como se uma parte do seu cérebro estivesse dormente, nem se lembrava de como tinha encontrado aquela garrafa.

Aliás, nem lembrava como tinha ido parar na sala de Guilherme. Ele nem trabalhava lá ainda.

Por isso – porque estava doentiamente bêbado, porque queria desafiar o próprio irmão bonzinho e porque sempre quis fazer o que iria fazer – puxou Afonso pela nuca e o beijo com volúpia.

Manuel arregalou os olhos e francamente achou que estava delirando, não podia ser. Aqueles dois só podiam estar muito bêbados mesmo. Beijavam-se como se não houvesse amanhã. Ou então ele deveria estar mais bêbado ainda – devia ser por isso que estava tão excitado.

Excitado...?

— Eh, Afonso... Manuel também precisa de diversão... — Sétimo murmurou, afastando-se de Afonso e praticamente engatinhando até Manuel. O homem limpou a garganta.

— Acho que não estou bêbado o suficiente para isso... — falou, franzindo a testa. Sétimo riu e pegou a garrafa. Segurou Manuel com força pelo queixo, abrindo a boca dele e despejando a vodka diretamente em sua boca. Manuel só conseguiu chegar a conclusão de que aquele menino era aprendiz do diabo. Um pouco da vodka escorreu pela sua bochecha, mas logo foi tomada pela língua de Afonso. Sétimo havia afastado a garrafa e beijava sua boca.

A pergunta que não queria calar era: como as blusas dos três haviam ido parar no chão? Nenhum realmente se lembrava. Sétimo só se importava com Afonso mordendo suas costas – agora entendia porque o apelidaram de Lobo naquela empresa – e Manuel beijando seu tórax. O garoto sorriu de uma forma maligna. Como era possível que todos os seus planos dessem tão certo?

Afonso então foi atirado por quatro mãos fortes em cima da mesa do grande chefe Guilherme, espalhando papéis, canetas e provavelmente sujando alguns documentos importantes de suor. Mas Sétimo foi mais longe, pegando a garrafa e jogando vodka sobre o corpo do Lobo. Manuel, mais rápido, lambeu.

Sétimo ria sem motivo, enquanto via Manuel abrir as calças de Afonso, jogando-as para longe. E a cueca também logo partiu. Quem imaginaria que o calado Manuel seria capaz desse tipo de coisa?

E então – plim! Mais mágica daquele precioso líquido – os três estavam nus, bagunçando ainda mais a mesa de Guilherme, Sétimo sobre Afonso, beijando-o na boca como se não houvesse amanhã e Manuel atrás de Sétimo, fazendo coisas que, _definitivamente_ não faria sóbrio.

Alguma coisa aconteceu, pois Manuel estava no chão com os dois homens sobre si, cada um beijando um lado de seu pescoço. Manuel sabia que jamais acariciaria homens naquela certa parte da anatomia sem estar completamente tonto pela bebida. Sétimo e Afonso (e até mesmo ele!) às vezes soltavam risadinhas e a garrafa já estava praticamente no final.

Manuel viu Sétimo e Afonso deleitarem-se um com o outro, antes de caírem exaustos no chão.

**X**

Dor de cabeça fortíssima. Mais que forte: parecia que havia um elefante dançando sapateado sobre sua testa. Sem roupas. Chão frio. Coisas espalhadas ao seu redor – corpos?

— Posso saber o que aconteceu no meu escritório? — a voz do chefe vindo de algum lugar distante.

— Sim... mas... apague a luz... antes... — a voz rouca de Sétimo vinda de algum lugar próximo ao seu ouvido.

— Essa luz é o sol, ó gajo — chefe de novo. — Afonso ainda não acordou, mas quero saber o que está acontecendo assim mesmo.

Manuel só sabia de uma coisa: estava ferrado. Afonso dormia roncando alto e Manuel sabia que sua mão estava em algum lugar do corpo de Lobo. Talvez o peito. Por favor, Deus, que seja o peito.

(pausa para a visão sóbria de Guilherme: sua mesa metodicamente arrumada completamente arruinada. Manchas esbranquiçadas no chão. A sua vodka comprada diretamente na Rússia vazia, a garrafa no chão. Dois funcionários nus – um roncando alto e outro com a mão de um lugar que definitivamente não era o peito do outro – e um moleque que ele não fazia ideia do que estava fazendo lá. Devo mencionar homens nus novamente?)

— Ah, _Guigui_ — Sétimo riu. Aquele filho do demo. — Deus abençoe a vodka.

* * *

**N/A: **HAHAHAH, doentiamente para você, Teddy Weddy. PWP for life.

**30Cookies  
Set Outono  
Tema 19. Vodka**


End file.
